Only Hope
by Alpha and .O.m.e.g.a
Summary: This is about a romance between Parvati (who is dating Harry btw) and a made up character. PleaseR/R
1. I

1.  
  
Moonlight fell across the empty courtyard. Parvati Patil was sitting in a bench in a dark corner, barely visible through the blossoming cherry trees. She was waiting for someone. Parvati felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around. It was Adam, smiling down at her, eyes shining in the pale light. Parvati smiled back, her heart racing.  
  
"Hi, Adam. Have a seat." She patted the bench beside her. He sat down, and put his arm around her. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked, looking at her. Parvati stared into his luminous blue eyes and felt her legs go shaky, just as they always did whenever he looked at her. "Well, us..." she said. "What about us?" Adam asked, moving closer to her. "I think people should know about us. Even-" Parvati broke off, unable to say his name. "Are you positive?" Adam asked, looking happy, but a bit uncertain, as if she was making a mistake.  
  
Parvati and Harry had been together all year. However, Parvati and Adam had been seeing each other in secret since Christmas break Harry had gone to Ron's for the holidays, and Parvati and Adam had spent a lot of time together. After the break, they kept seeing each other, and finally started to date, only in secret. Parvati had found it hard at first, betraying Harry the way she was, but she was madly in love with Adam also.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. I can't keep lying to Harry. I can't keep seeing both of you. It's unfair to Harry, and its unfair to you. All this sneaking around was fun for a while, but it's tiring me out. And besides, I only want to be with you." She finished talking and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. And I totally agree with you. So, what are you going to tell him?" Parvati shifted uncomfortably. "Well, actually, I'm just going to break up with him and tell him there's someone else. I mean, he doesn't need to know about.... well, how long this has been going on. Does he?" Parvati hoped that Adam agreed with her. "I think he should know the truth sooner or later. But I wouldn't tell him just yet. I'm saying this as an excuse to protect my own skin. He's liable to curse me!" Adam joked. Parvati was relieved that he understood. "I won't let him, I promise," she snuggled closer to him. Adam kissed the top of her head. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Parvati looked at him "There's no music." "Ah yes. Well, that can be fixed." Adam pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it once through the air. "Only Hope" began playing softly from somewhere above the stars. It was their song. Adam stood up and offered Parvati his hand. She took it, and he led her to the center of the courtyard. Together they danced, slowly revolving around the courtyard, while a gentle wind blew cherry blossoms all around them. They danced on, even after the song had finished, not realizing the music had stopped, completely caught up in each other, the night, and their love. 


	2. II

II.  
  
It was three AM. Parvati lay awake in her four-poster in the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. She was confused. She had lain awake in her bed all night, listening to the other girls sleeping. She had been trying to figure out a way to solve her problem.  
  
Parvati closed her eyes, remembering. All year, she had been going out with Harry Potter. It had been wonderful the first term - girls were envious of her. Everyone seemed to like her. She was popular, a somebody. She loved Harry, and loved being with him. But something had happened.  
  
That Christmas, Harry went home with Ron. There were only a few students staying at Hogwarts. Parvati's sister was going to stay with a friend, while their parents went on vacation to Australia. Parvati was one of the few who stayed. Another one was Adam Prometh.  
  
The day that everyone left, Parvati spent the day in the library, reading and doing all of her homework, because she had nothing better to do. That afternoon, she had run into Adam-literally, deep in the stacks. They got to talking and immediately became friends. The two spent the next few days hanging out together, and Parvati had started to like him more and more. One cold afternoon, Parvati was up at the owlry, sending letters to her parents and to Harry, when Adam had come up behind her. They walked back down to the Great Hall together. That evening, after dinner, before they turned to go their separate ways, Adam had surprised Parvati by kissing her. Parvati had surprised herself by kissing him back. They both knew it was wrong, but Parvati liked Adam, and she knew he liked her back. So they began secretly began seeing each other. And they still were.  
  
The other night, Parvati had met Adam out in the courtyard. She had told him that she was going to break up with Harry, and that they could be together openly. She had been tired of sneaking around. Adam had been happy at hearing this. Parvati knew how awful it must have been for him, having to see Parvati with Harry, wanting to be with her but he couldn't. Parvati really did want to be with him openly. She really was tired of all the sneaking around. What made her feel worse, however, was that she was being horribly unfair to both boys.  
  
Yet inside, a part of her really wanted to keep going out with Harry. She liked the popularity that came from dating the 'famous Harry Potter', as much as she hated to admit it. She felt awful about it. She didn't want to feel that way, and she certainly didn't want to hurt Harry. She really liked him. Yet she really liked Adam.  
  
Parvati shook her head; she just didn't know what to do. " I already told Adam I was breaking up with Harry. I hate hurting Adam the way I am. So I guess I should break up with Harry," she thought. "But I also really like Harry a lot, and I don't want to hurt him. So I guess I should end it Adam." Parvati shook her head. "I can't do that, either." Parvati struggled with her conscious for the next hour while she tried to figure out what she should do. She finally feel asleep, undecided and exhausted.  
  
In the morning, despite her lack of sleep, Parvati woke before any of the other girls her dorm. She wasn't confused anymore. She knew what she had to do. She hoped it was the right thing. Parvati began to cry silently as she thought about what she was going to do. It was going to be really hard, but she knew she had to.  
  
She was going to break up with Harry. 


End file.
